And The Rest Is History
by XFoxMuldersGirlX
Summary: Mulder and Scully's first meeting...How did he really feel about her?


And The Rest Is History. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing :0( (only what happens to be in my imagination) All characters belong to Chris Carter.

Okay, here's ANOTHER very late story from me... I'm sorry. But hey, it's ready for you now :P. Set during the Pilot Episode, most of the spoken dialouge is taken directly from the show until you get to near the bottom of the page and then you discover the genius that is moi... LOL!

Happy Anniversary! 19 years is a long time to be in love…

6th March 2011

I remember the day so well. Just as though it was yesterday, but it wasn't. it was 19 years ago…

6th March 1992

I woke up pissed off. I got dressed pissed off. I left my apartment pissed off. I got in the car pissed off. I drove to work pissed off. I got _into_ work pissed off. It's a good job I didn't meet anybody on my way down to the basement: I didn't want to see anyone today, I wasn't in the mood to be polite and make small talk with people I didn't even like. I wanted to be on my own. That's the reason I was pissed off: I wasn't going to be on my own any longer and it was all _her_ fault. My new partner. Didn't she know that I didn't have a partner? I was "Spooky" Mulder who believed in fairytales and monsters, who worked by himself, and that was how I liked it.

Once I was in the basement I put my coat on the back of the door and went and sat at the light box, where there was a manila envelope containing several slides waiting for me to examine them. I opened the envelope and placed the slides on the box. I don't know how long I studied the frames for, but presently I heard a knock on my door. It was _her_.

"Sorry, Nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted."

I called, my hostility evident, not taking my eyes of my slides. All I knew of her was her name and that she was a qualified doctor. Dana Katherine Scully. I also knew the locker room talk about her. Routine stuff really: She was quiet but that she was hot and that most of the guys who knew of her definitely would, if you know what I mean. They all seemed to think that because she was one of the "quiet ones" that she would be a wild thing in bed and they all wanted to be the one who discovered if the rumours were true.

When it came out that she was to be assigned to me as my partner, I got no end of innuendos and pats on the backs and plenty sly comments of the "you lucky son of a bitch" sort. I had no idea of how to reply to these comments as I didn't know her, had never met her and quite frankly I didn't want to. As far as I was concerned she could stay in Quantico and leave me the hell alone.

I knew I shouldn't have been angry at her. It wasn't her fault. She didn't have a choice. She was just doing her job. But I _was_ angry at her. I couldn't help it. I mean, here she was coming into _my_ basement and working on _my_ X files… _I_ worked on the X files. They were mine. Nobody else's. _I_ found them. I resented her for that.

Who the hell was she to come in and mess around with the order of things?

It wasn't just that she was coming to my strange little world, but that she was completely alien to me. I didn't relate to women very well. Wait. Scratch that. I didn't relate to _people_ very well. Aliens I can deal with, but not humans…or animals. Unless they are aquatic, namely…fish. Fish I can cope with, but not people and especially not _her_.

Whether it was partly that I had spent so long working on my own, or whether it was that my work was my life or a mixture of both reasons, I was never too sure. I was never too sure of anything until I met her. I didn't know it then of course, but she was to change my life. She was to _become_ my life.

I only looked up when she entered the room. She had completely ignored my comment and let herself in. The first thing I noticed about her, was how tiny she was. If I were to get up and stand next to her she would barely come up to my shoulder. Despite the very ugly trouser suit she was wearing, it didn't suit her at all, she held herself with a certain dignity. I could see confidence oozing out of her with every step as she walked slowly into the room, looking, searching, _watching_, taking everything in. she was definitely used to having to prove herself to members of the male sex.

I couldn't tell if the look I saw on her face as she looked around my basement office, was one of surprise or of curiosity. Her crystal blue eyes were wide. Was she expecting to see what she saw or not?

I had a gut feeling as I watched her that this girl was going to be tricky to figure out. Smiling at me she held out a small hand which I took and shook lightly.

"Agent Mulder. I'm Dana Scully. I've been assigned to work with you."

"Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded! So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail Scully?"

As I spoke I turned away from her to concentrate on my slides. I really couldn't be bothered pretending to be interested in what Special Agent Dana Scully had to say. I was bitter and angry and so couldn't help being harsh with her even though I knew I wasn't being fair to her.

"Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you."

_Yeah, right. _She sounded genuine but I didn't believe her. I was finding it difficult to believe a word coming from that pretty little mouth of hers.

"Oh, really? I was under the impression that you were sent to spy on me?"

I turned my face towards hers and I saw that she was indignant.

"If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials - "

I was going to prove a point to her so I interrupted her mid speech. Picking up a copy of her file, I stood up, and I read from it.

"You're a medical doctor. You teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in physics. "Einstein's Twin Paradox: A New Interpretation. Dana Scully's senior thesis." I looked up from the paper and look at her and saw her bristle slightly. Her arms were now folded across her tiny frame.

"Now that's a credential, re-writing Einstein."

"Did you bother to read it?" She was getting pissed off now and didn't mind letting me know it.

Again I turned away from her as I spoke. I placed the file back on the desk, picked up a roll of film and attached it to the projector.

"I did. I liked it. It's just that in most of my work, the laws of physics rarely seem to apply."

I strode across to the light switch and flicked it off.

"But" I continued, emphasising on the "but", _Let's see what this girl is made of…_

"Maybe I can get your medical opinion on this though."

I walked past her, back to the projector, flipped the switch and the boring back wall of the office, was then proud new owner of a new piece of art, admittedly it was a photo of a dead girl… but then again most of my slides are usually of death and mutilation. This was something that Scully was going to have to get used to. She may have seen dead bodies before as a doctor, but I have seen some very strange things, things you just couldn't make up.

"Oregon female, age 21, no explainable cause of death. Autopsy shows nothing. Zip. There are, however, these two distinct marks on her lower back. Dr Scully, can you ID these marks?"

Scully walked up to the wall, arms still folded, and studied the photo.

"Needle punctures, maybe. An animal bite."

Scully turned to face me. The light and dark in the room were playing across her face, highlighting and shadowing. No way did I think she was beautiful, but she definitely was very pretty.

"Electrocution of some kind."

She could have been right in any other case, except she wasn't. No where near. I switched to the second slide, trying to hide a smirk, because I knew what was coming next.

"How's your chemistry?"

Scully faced the wall again.

"This is the substance found in the surrounding tissue."

"It's organic."

_Yes it is. Well done Special Agent Scully. _There was a moments pause as Scully considered the structure of the compound. She looked at me again, this time, confused.

"I don't know. Is it some kind if synthetic protein?"

"Beats me. I've never seen it before either."

I switched to the next slide.

"But here it is again in Sturgis, South Dakota."

Scully turned and looked at the photo of a dead boy.

Next slide. Another dead girl.

"And again in Shamrock, Texas."

"Do you have a theory?"

The redhead was concerned. I walked towards her with my explanations in tow.

"I have plenty of theories. Maybe what you could explain to me is why it's Bureau policy… to label these cases as unexplained phenomena and ignore them. Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?"

I knew what her reply was going to be before she spoke.

Scully's eyes lit up with bemusement when she heard my question. She had a small smile playing on her lips as she answered. I liked her smile.

"Logically, I would have to say no. Given the distances needed to travel from the far reaches of space, … the energy requirements alone would exceed a spacecrafts capabilities-"

I smiled knowingly to myself as I listened to her answer. It was a typical non-believer's answer. All logic with no room for imagination.

"Conventional wisdom. You know, this Oregon female, she is the forth person in her graduating class to die under mysterious circumstances."

I briefly pointed to the projection as I spoke.

"Now when convention and science offer us no answers, might we not _finally _turn to the fantastic as a plausibility?

Scully was having none of it. None whatsoever.

"The girl obviously died of something. If it was natural causes its plausible that there was something missed in the post mortem. If she were murdered, it's _plausible _that there was a sloppy investigation. What I find _fantastic_ is any notion that there are answers beyond the realm of science. The answers are there, you just have to know were to look."

I heard what she was saying - it was exactly the same as I have heard hundreds, if not thousands of times before from different people, but somehow, hearing it from her, it didn't sound the same. It sounded new and exciting and challenging. I leant forward towards her slightly as I turned to walk back to the light box.

"That's why the put the "I" in FBI."

I smiled pleasantly at her as I showed her my back.

"See you tomorrow morning Scully. Bright and early. We leave for the very plausible state of Oregon at 8.00 am."

I sat down and started looking at my slides again. I didn't see her do it, but I felt her smile behind me. That made me smile. Scully walked to the door and placed her hand on the handle, she paused for a moment before twisting the handle.

"I'll see you in the morning Agent Mulder."

"Yes you will Scully, bright and early."

Once I was alone again, I knew she had me. Utterly and completely. We had only been in the same room for roughly 10 minutes or so and look at the result... I didn't love her, nothing as drastic as being in love with her, but I realised, just as she did, just before she left, that we had something special…something that maybe could be love in the future? Who knows…It was that hidden smile she given me, the one that I felt rather than saw. Had she not given me that smile, then as a partnership, we would have be royally screwed. But as it was, she did and we are going to be okay. More than okay - we are gonna be great. I didn't hate her as I had when she first walked in and yes, maybe she did think I was a total jackass but that's just fine. I could deal with that. I wasn't going to count my chickens just yet, but, to quote a classic -

"…_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"_

6th March 2011

Well, that was almost twenty years ago - our first meeting of our first case, which included our first hug and look were it took us…on a wild adventure ride that I wouldn't ever change. Well parts of it I would but none of the parts that involved you. I would never change you.

I was right - it certainly was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and the beginning to an even more beautiful love affair…

Dana Scully, you're my one in five billion and I'll still love you in another nineteen years time and nineteen years after that and nineteen after that… you get the picture don't you Scully?… I love you.

And I'll love you forever.

The End


End file.
